For a Good Holiday
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Kise and Kasamatsu help out with a school charity even. Kasamtsu gives up something important to him and Kise finds out that Yukio sometimes sacrifices his own comfort for him


**I don't know where this came from, sorry if it's not that good. Grammar and spelling aren't that good. There's also a lack of smexyness. It's implied but not there.**

**Enjoy**

Kasamatsu sighed. This fucking elf costume was stuffy and he still had a good three hours before he could get out of it.

Kaijo was in charge of the fundraising for the homeless shelter kids. That meant someone had to dress up Santa to ask the children what they wanted. Kise had volunteered to be Santa and dragged Kasamatsu along as his elf to the school the event was being held at.

His job was to take down the kids name and what they wanted so the school could buy the item.

Kise was a very good Santa. He did well with kids and was patient with them, even when that one kid went on his lap.

"You look cute like that," Kise was putting the costume back on. They just finished their break and were walking back out to deal with the last of the kids.

"Don't say things like that," Kasamatsu grumbled.

"Doesn't he look cute," Kise asked the kids who all agreed, "See. Part of it's your height."

"Was that a short joke?" Kasamatsu is the shortest person on the team.

"Maybe it was," Kise turned his attention back to the kids.

"Keep it up;" Kasamatsu said as he picked up the notebook he was writing things down on, "Santa might not be so lucky tonight."

"I thought we agreed not to use _that_ as a weapon."

"It's a weapon and I'm using it."

The teacher who was monitoring the whole event choked on the coffee she was drinking, managing to spit most of it back in the cup. She had picked up on the meaning of the conversation. She was more than a little surprised, but she said nothing all the same.

Kise snickered. At that moment a teenage boy sat on him.

"Look, I know you're not Santa, but this is the only way I'm going to get anything. I want a guitar, nothing flashy or expensive. I want to start a music career and I need it in order to do so."

"Your name," Kasamatsu asked testily. He hated rude people.

"Taiki Makoto," the teen stood up and stalked away.

~.~.~.~.~

"Moriyama, how far done are we?" Kise asked it was the day before they had to go back to the school to hand out the presents.

"We have a lot of extra for the little kids, but we weren't able to afford the guitar. It turns out even second hand ones cost a good chunk, considering the money we had to spend." Moriyama sighed, "You sure the kid won't be happy with a toy truck?"

"He's like fifteen," Kise said.

"Sorry, we just couldn't get it."

Kise was upset the rest of the day knowing they would have to disappoint Taiki. He pouted most of the night. Kasamatsu did the best he could to cheer his boyfriend, but nothing seemed to work. Not even making his favorite food, or willingly snuggling, or mind blowing sex could bring him out of it.

The next day all of the children seemed happy. The basketball team personally took the time to put batteries in the toys that required them. They even showed up to the event to help pass stuff out

"Do you have it," Taiki asked excitedly.

Kise went to apologize when Kasamatsu stepped in, "Actually we do." He pulled guitar out of the fake Santa bag, "It was donated by someone who really loved it, so if this is just some weird faze and you don't do anything with it, they will kill you." He glared at the teen that was too happy to care.

"I will, I will," The boy took the instrument, "Thank you," he beamed before going back with his family.

"Yukio," Kise started to say something again but Kasamatsu cut him off.

"Don't talk about it. I'm already regretting it."

That was the guitar that Yukio's dad had given him before he died. It was no secret that Kasamatsu had a love for music and that he used that thing for hours a day. Now he had an assortment of different guitars so he could practice with different sounds.

"Did you just," Moriyama asked in awe, "I never thought you to be that charitable."

"You're kidding me," Kise said. They'd all known Kasamatsu longer them in, but it seemed that they didn't actually know him. "Before when we were hanging out, we brought a pizza to take home, when we ran into this homeless man. Senpai gave him the pizza and his bottle of water before he ended walking home coatless and shoeless."

_"Here," Kasamatsu handed the man the box._

_"Thank you," the man all but salivated at the thought of a warm meal even if it wasn't the healthy thing._

_"It's going to get cold out," Kasamatsu said as if deciding something before shrugging off his jacket._

_"You don't have to..." the man started to say._

_"I can get a new one later." Yukio also took notice of the holes in the man's shoes. It turned out that they were around the same show size and thus Kasamatsu gave those up as well. He didn't stop there. As the man put on the shoes he saw the holes in his socks and gave up his own as well._

_"They go about knee high, so it should help keep you a little warmer."_

_The man thanked them repeatedly for his kindness._

_By now people had started to watch from afar thinking the teen was crazy._

_Kise carried Kasamatsu home so he wouldn't have to tread through the snow._

_He spent the rest of the night keep Kasamatsu wrapped in blankets and feeding him soup so he would catch a cold from being exposed to harsh weather for such a long time._

"You did that," Moriyama sounded as if he was still in disbelief.

"So what," Kasamatsu said.

"Nothing... Me and Hayakawa are going to pack up. You guys stayed late last time so you can go home early this time."

"Thanks," Kasamatsu sighed, "I'm going to go change real quick."

Kise took the time to change as well so they could walk home together.

"Did you give that boy the guitar because of how upset I was as well as from the kindness of your own heart?"

"It's not important." Kasamatsu said, "Do you want to come over. My parents aren't home."

Kise froze, there were very few times when Kasamatsu was the one to instigate or suggest sexual activity.

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I do," Kise said. He had a feeling that last night wasn't the best on Kasamatsu's end. It had been mind-blowing on Kise's end, but it seemed as if Yukio was trying too hard. He was very, very, very vocal that night, which was usually a sign he was faking it. Thinking about it, Kasamatsu faked liking it...a lot.

"Yukio..."

"Yes."

"Am I...good in bed?"

"Where is this suddenly coming from?"

"Well, you fake orgasms a good amount of the time and..."

"Look, I have a Christmas surprise for you. If you don't want it then you don't have to take it."

"That's not answering my question."

"Fine, yes you are. There are just sometimes when I'm not really in the mood, so I act like I had an orgasm and roll over so you can't tell the difference."

"You mean those times when you don't let me jack you off?"

"Yes, those times." Kasamatsu was blushing from talking about it in the open.

"But you want to know."

"I just said that."

"You said you had a surprise for me."

~.~.~.~.~

"I was not expecting a sexy elf costume, "Kise was panting heavily, still in the afterglow."

"You said you thought it was cute so..." Kasamatsu grinned

Kise smiled, "You have such a big heart; you know that?"

Kasamatsu just smiled, "People needed to come out of their own comfort zone once in a while for the sake of others," he sighed looking at the part of his room where his guitar used to sit.

Kise kissed the part of Yukio's neck that was littered in hickys, "You made that kid real happy."

Kasamatsu snorted, "I know that." He rolled to be on top of Kise. "Do you think you can get it up again?"

"You got off like three times already?" Kise said in disbelief

"I'm horny as fuck." Yukio whined.

"I thought Santa wasn't supposed to be getting lucky?" Kise smart mouthed.

"If he kept making short jokes, yes. It seems as though he has learned his lesson, so I'll reward him."

Ryota felt himself getting aroused again, "Fine, but you can't count this as your Christmas gift, because after this I'll be too tired to go back out to finish shopping."

"Only if you count the elf costume as yours."

"Deal." Ryota pulled Yukio down into a searing kiss.

Fin


End file.
